


precious memories

by spider_woman



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Bobby Drake, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_woman/pseuds/spider_woman
Summary: “What’s your most precious memory?” Daken asks.“Honestly? That time when we sat in your car in that shitty parking lot in Queens,” Bobby responds, “Eating chips from that gas station with the broken sign.”Daken sounds more confused than anything else. “Seriously? Why?”Bobby smiles and turns to look Daken in the eyes. “It was the first time I ever saw you smile for real.”***A short Bobby/Daken drabble based off a prompt I found on tumblr.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Bobby Drake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	precious memories

“What’s your most precious memory?” Daken asks.

They’re laying in bed together, limbs tangled together and tired from a long day of training and corralling kid mutants. And despite his exhaustion, Bobby has never been happier. Daken is warm and reassuring, his hands gentle as he combs through Bobby’s hair with only his fingers. His breathing is slow, soft, tickling the skin of Bobby’s cheek. Bobby melts into him like he does every time they lay together, and it’s perfect.

“Honestly? That time when we sat in your car in that shitty parking lot in Queens,” Bobby responds, “Eating chips from that gas station with the broken sign.”

Daken sounds more confused than anything else. “Seriously?  _ Why? _ ”

Bobby smiles and turns to look Daken in the eyes. “It was the first time I ever saw you smile for real.”

Daken’s eyes get wide, and then a grin breaks out on his face. Bobby’s smile gets wider. He loves seeing Daken happy, he loves how a genuine smile looks on his face. His eyes crinkle up and he has a dimple on the right side of his face, and it’s the most endearing shit Bobby has ever seen. It’s been ages since that day when he first saw Daken smile for real, but Bobby knows he’ll never forget it. He wasn’t even sure how it happened- maybe a shitty joke, maybe a teasing comment. In any case, it didn’t matter. Because Daken hasn’t stopped smiling since, and Bobby knows that he’s part of the reason why. Maybe he’s a fool, maybe they’ll crash and burn someday, but for now he’s a little bit in love with Daken. “A little bit” is an understatement. Words can’t describe how he feels about Daken. He just hopes his actions can.

“What about you?” Bobby asks, one hand reaching up to push Daken’s growing hair out of his eyes, “What’s your most precious memory?”

Daken smiles again, his eyes soft and warm. “Right now. Just being here with you. This is my most precious memory.”

Bobby lets out a soft little breath, so overwhelmed with love for the man next to him that he doesn’t know how to respond. He kisses Daken’s neck instead, softly and with tender care, and Daken softens beneath him. They’re always gentle with each other, and Bobby isn’t quite sure who is more liable to break, but the tenderness is a welcome reprieve from their daily duties. They can relax when they’re together, and they can just exist, and Bobby wants to keep it this way for the rest of their lives. He knows that it’s a fantasy at best, but that doesn’t stop him from imagining.

“I love you.” He tries out the words for the first time, strange but warm on his tongue. He feels Daken’s sharp inhale, feels how his body tenses up. He wants to take it back. But he doesn’t. He just waits for a response.

“I love you too,” Daken responds after a long moment, and Bobby feels Daken’s muscles relaxing, “God, Bobby, I love you so much.”

He’s so fervent, and maybe that’s part of why Bobby loves him. His passion shows in everything he does. Especially in the kiss he gifts to Bobby after his confession, lips warm and soft against Bobby’s cold, chapped ones. They fit so perfectly together, and Bobby is once again overwhelmed with love. But of course the peace doesn’t last, because it never does when the X-Men are around. Kurt teleports into the room looking drained, and Daken and Bobby part and wait for whatever bad news he has.

“There’s a kid with fangs and claws throwing a tantrum because he doesn’t want to go to bed,” Kurt announces tiredly, “Daken, pheromones would be a blessing right now.”

Daken is already up, shooting an apologetic look at Bobby before grabbing ahold of Kurt. Bobby gives him a thumbs up and a smile, and they teleport away. Quiet moments alone don’t last long when the X-Men are involved, but God does Bobby appreciate them. And he’ll collect more and more precious memories with Daken for as long as he can. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
